CPR
by Call it Maglc
Summary: Molly is left with Sherlock's dead body. Short one-shot. Sherlock/Molly pairing.


**_CPR_**

* * *

><p>It wasn't Molly's fault. It really, REALLY wasn't her fault. She had to keep telling that to herself to keep from crying. But it wasn't working. Molly's tears were still streaming down her face. And not silently, not just a few little trickles, it was an ocean. She sobbed loudly, nearly wailing. It was a good thing it was past two in the morning, and nearly no one was here in the morgue section of St. Barts Hospital. A few people had come up to Molly and told her how sorry they were, but Molly was glad that she had been left alone that night.<p>

Molly sniffed as she looked over at Sherlock's body again. He just looked like he was sleeping, it really did. But he was dead, he had no pulse, and his heart wasn't beating. Molly let out another little wail and she bit her trembling lip. His eyes and lips were closed, and his eyebrows gave his a look of peace, although Molly knew that his death had been far from peaceful.

The long day had begun this morning, when Molly had just began work.

* * *

><p><em>Molly was in a crumby mood to begin with, since last night, her boyfriend Jim had broken up with her. He had asked her to go out to sushi that night, but when she arrived, a note had been left to give to a Molly Hooper. Molly had taken the note, which was still in her pocket as she walked into St. Barts.<em>

_"Molls,_

_Listen, I know it's short notice and TOTALLY unfair of me to do this, we have to break up. I'm sorry, but it just has to be this way. Truth is, I've been noticing that you've got your eye on someone else. A Mister Sherlock Holmes? Oh yeah, you talk about him ALL THE TIME. So I think it's best if we are just separated. If you can't find me tomorrow, don't look around. Sorry, dear! Bye-bye! ;)_

_-Jim :)_

_(Oh, P.S. Sorry about Sherlock, but it had to happen!)"_

_Molly couldn't make heads or tales of it. She had read it over and over and over, and still, it only made her sad that he had left her. She had cried that night, and had woke up easily irritated. So Molly stomped into work that day, still confused and angry. She hadn't made it two steps into the door when her mood changed completely into shock._

_There were police officers everywhere, walking around, inspecting things, or talking to the employees. Molly wondered what was going on, and saw the woman who worked at the desk point to Molly. The cop the lady was talking to said one more thing, then walked over to a confused Molly._

_"Molly Hooper?" he asked with a kind voice._

_Molly nodded. "Is something wrong?"_

_"My name is Detective Inspector Lestrade," he said shaking her hand. "I'm told that you were the closest person who worked here to Sherlock Holmes?" Molly's heart stopped for a moment._

_"Well, I don't know if I'd say closest, I mean, I knew him, but..." Molly trailed off._

_DI Lestrade sighed and look Molly in the eyes. "Sherlock Holmes was killed last night."_

* * *

><p>Molly opened her eyes, breaking the memories of the flashback. It was too painful to relive her screaming, the attempts people had made to calm her down, and then the unbearably loud silence that followed it all. Molly didn't have to work on Sherlock's body, she knew that. No one had to work on a loved one or friend's body if they didn't want to. But she knew that her last moments with Sherlock while he was alive was her being angry with him as he called Jim gay. Truth be told, she was angry because he didn't see it. He didn't see that Jim was there to make him jealous. He only saw that Molly was lousy at picking up men.<p>

At least she could rewrite her last moments with him now, even if he was dead, and he couldn't hear or see her, or even know she was there, crying over him. She was fully aware that she had been alone with his dead body for over six hours now, doing nothing. She was hungry, and she had to use the bathroom, but it all didn't seem to matter right now. Nothing really did, now that he was gone.

Sherlock's friend, that John man, had come by and told Molly how sorry he was, and how Sherlock knew how much she cared. Molly's friend, Sarah, had also come with John. Apparently, the two had been dating. Sarah worked in a different section of the hospital, but had always been nice to Molly. Molly's best friend Pauline had also briefly stopped by. Pauline worked in the I.T. section, and she had known Jim as well. Pauline had given Molly a hug and told her everything would alright. Molly knew it wouldn't be.

_It wasn't my fault_, Molly kept repeating. But she knew it was. The letter all made sense now. Jim had obviously killed Sherlock last night. He had been so angry that Molly had her eyes on him that he had gone and killed him. That's why he had added the P.S. And he was so ashamed, he couldn't show his face again. That was obviously what had happened, and Molly now knew that if it was never for Jim, Sherlock wouldn't be dead.

The tears began running again in a steady flow and Molly started to wail again. Molly stood up, trying to sniff the tears away, but it was useless. She just wiped her face with a tissue and breathed slowly before beginning her inspection on how he was killed, some kind of poison or drug. There were no wounds or scars, so it had to be something like that. Molly inspected his body completely as she could, but could barely find a thing. She supposed they might have to preform an autopsy on his body.

Molly looked over to Sherlock's cold, dead face again. It looked so peaceful... so unlike Sherlock. After thinking for a moment, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, something she knew she'd never gotten the chance to do when he was alive.

But she stopped, and with a confused look, brought her face back up. His cheek was warmer now. Her heart began beating wildly. She put her ear down to his chest and listened as closely as she could. She detected the faintest heartbeat. "Oh, God, he's alive." Molly began to panic, and began preforming CPR, the only thing she knew that would help.

Suddenly, Sherlock's body shot up as he sat on the examination table. He inhaled like he'd been underwater and sighed with wide eyes. Molly stumbled away from his now-alive form and breathed heavily as she realised that she might have just saved Sherlock's life. Sherlock looked over to Molly, breathing as heavily as her.

"Molly, what day is it?" he asked calmly. Molly, confused but relieved he was alive, looked over at the clock.

"Sunday, it's 2:14 AM," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Damn," Sherlock mumbled. "A bit more than 24-hours, that's how long it lasted. He must have known that my body would get shipped out and they kill me with an autopsy. Oh, he's clever, but not clever enough." Sherlock hopped off the table, completely unharmed. Molly could barely stand there, and had to sit down again. "He must be out of London by now, I'll never catch him. I should try though, for sure." Sherlock turned his face towards Molly.

"Molly, you revived me? CPR?" he asked. Molly nodded her head after a moment. Sherlock raised both eyebrows. "How did you know to do that? The kind of gas that Moriarty put in the room could barely be noticed by anyone."

"I uh... your cheek was warm," Molly said, blushing. She left out the part about her kissing his cheek. "I then listened for a hearbeat, and I preformed CPR."

Sherlock cocked his head. "CPR? It was that easy, was it?" He then turned towards the door and began walking for it. Molly was still shocked that his corpse had sprung to life and was now walking out the door.

"Well, off I go. Goodbye," he said, brushing imaginary dust off his jacket. "Oh, and Molly?"

Molly stood up. "Yes?"

Sherlock walked over to her and quickly gave her a small kiss on the lips. Molly's heart began beating as fast as it ever had as he let go. He nodded slightly and looked away. "Thank you, Molly," he said, then walked out the door.

Molly stood there, completely surprised and enchanted as if under a spell, in the morgue for a while before she fainted, not to wake until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The gas Jim used was kind of inspired by the 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie. Remember when Lord Blackwood faked his death? It's kind of like that but with gas instead. :)<em>**

**_I just can't bring myself to write a tragic ending, can I? Had you fooled, though! You all were about to cry, and then you were like, "WTF HE'S ALIVE?" I can't not write a slightly happy ending, can I? ;)_**

**_Best Wishes,_**

**_Aktress._**


End file.
